List of media in The Adventures of Gary The Snail
This articles lists the many different forms of media in the animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. Television Edit : Main article: Television in SpongeBob SquarePants Films Edit * Slumber Party Zombie Attack- a horror film where teenagers have a slumber party and a zombie came. Appeared in "The Slumber Party." * The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Movie - a professional movie about Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy that SpongeBob and Patrick were shocked to learn that they used actors instead of the real Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. This only appears in "Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture". * How To Open Things - A book that was made into a movie about how to open things. The only known thing to open in the book/movie is Sandy's door. The movie was only mentioned in the episode "Rodeo Daze." * Night of the Robot- a horror movie about humans being chased by robots in the big city. During the movie, as said by SpongeBob, the hero teams up with a buddy, and they get the "poop" on the robot. At the end of the episode "Krab Borg," SpongeBob reveals that at the end of the movie, everything was just in people's imaginations. Low Budget Edit * Penny Wanted - a short film produced by Mr. Krabs for his Movie Palace theater, which appeared in "Penny Foolish." * The Real Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Movie - a negatively reviewed movie that had little special effects, but included the real Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, appearing in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture". Radio Edit * K-Blub - in Sing a Song of Patrick, the station refused to broadcast Patrick's song. SpongeBob and Patrick then 'hacked' into the radio station's broadcasting frequency and it was broadcast, which caused traffic accidents and riots. * WH2O (Hot Adult Contemporary, presumably) whose main DJ is Al BaCore (aka "The Tuneful Tuna"). * KRUM-450 FM - CHR/Dance music, similar to KNRJ's Former Format. Mr. Krabs was listening to this station in the episode, "Krab Borg." There is a DJ that works there.1 * KOLD-FM - (Classic Hits/Standards in the morning), which goes by the slogan "Your All-Oldies Station". * KRUD (All Your "You Won't Get Away With Stealing My Car!" Hits.), which SpongeBob imitated in No Free Rides. Music Edit Artists Edit * All Time Low - A pop-punk band that Pearl enjoys. * Boys Who Cry, a pop boy band who Squidward and Pearl are fans of. They appear in "Whale of a Birthday." * Ned and the Needlefish - a band that appeared in "Wigstruck." * Stingray 5000 - a rock band in which Patrick is a fan. Mentioned in "Missing Identity." Magazines Edit * Art - an art magazine that appears in the episodes, "Dear Vikings" and "Squid's Visit." It is always read by Squidward at the Krusty Krab. The magazine is yellow with large red letters for the title, "Art." In "Squid's Visit," it had a clarinet on the front cover. * Bikini Bottom Restaurant Magazine - a magazine appearing in "Chum Bucket Supreme" featuring the Chum Bucket, which became the top restaurant for over five weeks in Bikini Bottom. * Boring Science -''' a magazine that Squidward reads. It was seen only in "The Paper." * '''Clams - A business magazine. * Dance Now! - A magazine that only appears in "Culture Shock." Squidward is seen reading it in the beginning of the episode. * Dance Quarterly - A magazine about dancing. The cover is purple and the "Dance" in capitalized yellow letters and "Quarterly" in lowercase white letters. Squidward has a subscription to it. It is first seen and mentioned in "Can You Spare a Dime?," when Mr. Krabs says to Squidward: "Hmmm, are you prepared to say that with your hand on top of a stack of interpretive Dance Quarterlies?” It is also seen in the episode, "The Camping Episode," where Squidward looks at his Dance Quarterly magazine calendar in his bedroom the day SpongeBob and Patrick go camping. * Everybody Aplomb Now - '''a magazine read by Squidward in the beginning of the episode Oral Report. The cover and the back has a picture of a women dancing. * '''Fake Science Monthly - a Bikini Bottom magazine that SpongeBob and Patrick like to read. It is most known for having articles referring to "fake science," such as sea bears and fairy tales. They claim that sea bears are real and describe how to stop an attack from them. * Fancy Living Digest - a magazine that Squidward sometimes reads during his shift. It's only major appearance was in "Chocolate With Nuts" where it is found in Squidward's mailbox. Inside, it tells about lives of the wealthy. In the episode, the magazine has a highly detailed purple cover with the date "December 2002", the date Chocolate with Nuts premiered. In its other appearances, it is just a yellow magazine with the words "Fancy Living Digest" on it. Squidward is also seen reading it in "You Don't Know Sponge." It can also be seen in Dr. Louie's Chiropractor in the PC movie game. This magazine appears in Squirrel Record" and "Patrick-Man!" * Frown Digest 2 - a magazine that Squidward was shown reading in "Employee of the Month". * Gratitude Magazine - a magazine that SpongeBob subscribed to. It was only seen in the episode, "Sponge-Cano!". The cover shows the title in a yellow circle with a green background with a smiling fish in front. * House Fancy - This magazine so far made its first appearance in "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" when Squidward is reading an issue when SpongeBob restarts a life. It makes a second appearance in The Inside Job. * Jellyfish Weekly * Krusty Bottom Weekly * Maximizing Profit - a magazine that focuses on financial things. The title is in red lettering and the cover has a dollar on it. It was revealed when Mr. Krabs read it in the episode, "Good Ol' Whatshisname." * Mime Weekly - as seen in a SpongeBob comic. * Octopolian * Shell Spiffy - a magazine read by and published for snails to enjoy fancy shells. * Simple-Ton - a magazine which appeared in "You Don't Know Sponge". It lists "A ton of simple things to do" as stated by SpongeBob. He and Patrick like to read it. * Toxic Waste Monthly - a magazine that Rrarrg loves to reads. It appeared in "The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom." * Gossip - a magazine that appears in "Banned in Bikini Bottom" and "The Splinter." Squidward reads this magazine. * Snow Tires Weekly * Squid's Health- a magazine that appears in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Squidward reads this magazine. * Urchin Weekly * Lamps - a magazine that Squidward reads that is telling and advertising lamps. It appeared in "Sponge-Cano!" * Lazy Review - Patrick is the only known reader. He read for a moment or two on the episode, "Suction Cup Symphony". * Lobster Home Journal * Long, Tan and Handsome - a magazine SpongeBob read in "The Chaperone." He used the magazine to get ready for the prom in "The Chaperone". * Video Games - a magazine that was read by the Cashier in the episode "Jailbreak!" The magazine most likey contains articles about video games. Category:Lists